The present invention relates to a board connecting connector to be mounted in an automobile, a motorcycle, and the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a board connecting connector capable of inspecting an electrical conductive state of a terminal accommodated therein using an inspection jig.
In an electronic device such as a cellular phone, a computer, and other, it has been conducted to inspect an electrical conductive state of a terminal accommodated in a connector using an inspection jig. Patent Reference 1 has disclosed a conventional connector used in an electronic device. FIG. 19 is a schematic sectional side view showing the conventional connector disclosed in Patent Reference 1.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-18707
According to the conventional connector disclosed in Patent Reference 1, when a pair of mating connectors is fitted, electric wires connected to terminal metal fittings accommodated in the respective housings are connected to each other. A release hole 188 as well as an inspection hole 175 are formed in a connector 184 to be inspected. Into the inspection hole 175, an inspection jig 181 can be inserted to inspect a conductive state (an electrical conductivity) of each terminal metal fitting 160. The inspection hole 175 is formed to continue to an accommodating portion.
On the other hand, into the release hole 188, a release jig can be inserted to release a short circuit condition of the each terminal metal fitting 160. The release hole 188 is formed to continue to the short circuit area.
Upon the conductivity inspection, a unit 185 having the inspection jig 181 is brought close to the connector for inspection. Once the unit 185 abuts against a front surface of the connector 184, an end of an inspection pin 186 of the unit 185 abuts a bent portion 168 of the terminal metal fitting 160 through the inspection hole 175. At the same time, a release pin 187 of the unit 185 enters between the contact portion 172 of an elastic piece 166 of a terminal metal fitting 160 and a bottom wall 167 of a main body of the adjacent terminal metal fitting 160 through the release hole 188 of the connector 184. The release pin 197 releases short circuit state between the respective terminal metal fittings 160 and the release pin 187 is made not contact with the bottom wall 167 of the main body.
Patent References 2 and 3 have disclosed conventional board connecting connectors. In these years, in automobiles industries including cars and motorcycles, there has been rapid advancement in development of the conventional board connecting connectors such as those disclosed in Patent References 2 and 3.
Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 5754533
Patent Reference 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-3007
According to Patent References 2 and 3, the conventional board connecting connector is composed of a set of a board retaining portion and a terminal retaining portion. The board retaining portion is to accommodate a board, on which various electronic components are mounted. The terminal retaining portion accommodates a plurality of terminals, to which cables are connected. When the board retaining portion is fitted into the terminal retaining portion, a board supported with the board retaining portion is sandwiched in a thickness direction thereof between a contact portion of the terminal provided on one side of the terminal retaining portion and another contact portion of the terminal provided on the other side of the terminal retaining portion facing to the one side. In this state, the contact portions of the terminals elastically contact with terminal portions provided on a board surface of the board.
When the conventional board connecting connector is used, for example, in a car and the like, the conventional board connecting connector tends to be exposed to vibrations and a high temperature. As a result, the contact between the terminal portions on the board surface and the contact portions of the terminals may become unstable. It should be noted that the electronic components mounted on the board are essential components for controlling an engine, a brake, and the like of a vehicle. Accordingly, when a conductivity inspection is conducted on the conventional board connecting connector, it is necessary to minimize an influence on the contact between the board and the terminals.
However, the configuration of the conductivity inspection that has been used in the conventional electronic devices is not originally designed to be used in a contact configuration between a board and terminals. Accordingly, it is difficult to apply the configuration as is in the conventional board connecting connector. In addition, even if it is possible to apply the configuration, in case of the above-described conductivity inspection, for example, a large load is applied on the terminal metal fitting upon abutting the inspection pin to the terminal. As a result, there is a concern of deformation of the terminal metal fitting. Furthermore, because of the release pin, there is another concern of adhesion of dust or foreign substance on a contact portion of the terminal metal fitting and thereby giving adverse influence on the contact between the contact portion and the board.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention to solve the problems related to the conductivity inspection in the conventional board connecting connectors. Further, an object of the present invention is to reduce or solve such problems upon inspection/test of terminals.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the present invention.